Link (Hero of Legend)
|-|A Link to The Past= |-|Oracle of Ages= |-|Oracle of Seasons= |-|Link'a Awakening= Summary Link lives with his uncle in a house near Hyrule Castle. During this time, the land of Hyrule was plagued by a sudden disaster, until the wizard Agahnim appeared at the court of the King of Hyrule and quelled the upheaval. Named chief adviser to the throne, he soon seized power from the king and kidnapped the six Maidens, descendants of the seven Sages of long ago. The Maidens were taken to the castle tower and never seen again. One night, Link is awakened by a telepathic message from Princess Zelda, who says that she is locked in the castle dungeon. As the message closes, Link finds his uncle ready for battle, telling Link to remain in bed. After his uncle leaves, however, Link ignores his uncle's command and follows him to the dungeons under the castle. When he arrives, he finds his uncle mortally wounded. Link's uncle tells Link to rescue Princess Zelda from her prison, giving him his sword and shield. Link navigates the castle and rescues Zelda from her cell, and the two escape into a secret passage through the sewers that leads to the Sanctuary, where they meet the Loyal Sage. Link is informed that Agahnim intends to open the seal to the Dark World, a realm once sealed off long ago by the seven Sages when Ganon and his army of evil were banished into the Sacred Realm, which became the Dark World. The kidnapped Maidens were sent into the Dark World to open this seal, and Agahnim intended to do the same to Zelda. Link is told by the man that the only thing that can defeat Agahnim is the Master Sword, and the Sage tells him to seek the elder Sahasrahla to learn more. Link finds the elder near the Eastern Palace. To prove that he is worthy to wield the Master Sword, Sahasrahla sends Link to find the three Pendants of Virtue, hidden in dungeons across Hyrule and guarded by mythical defenders. Sahasrahla becomes Link's mentor, offering him hints and advice at key stages of his journey. After retrieving the Pendants, Link takes them to the resting place of the Master Sword deep in the Lost Woods. As Link draws the sword from its pedestal, Zelda telepathically calls him to the Sanctuary, informing him that soldiers of Hyrule Castle have arrived. Link arrives at the Sanctuary moments after the soldiers have vacated, where he learns from the dying Sage that Zelda has been taken back to Hyrule Castle. Link goes to rescue her but arrives too late; Agahnim sends Zelda to the Dark World which opens the seal. Link then faces Agahnim in battle and defeats him, but fails to kill him as Agahnim teleports Link to the Dark World as well. To save Hyrule, Link is required to rescue the seven captive Maidens from dungeons scattered across the Dark World. Once the seven Maidens are freed, including Princess Zelda, they use their power to break the barrier around Ganon's Tower, where Link faces Agahnim again. Link defeats him a second time, and Ganon rises from Agahnim's body and flies away. Link chases after him, finally confronting him inside the Pyramid of Power at the center of the Dark World. After a battle resulting in Ganon's demise, Link touches the Triforce and restores both the Dark World and Hyrule to their former state before Ganon intervened. Soon after A Link to the Past, Link is summoned by the Triforce to save the land of Holodrum. Upon his arrival, he is cared for by a young girl named Din who takes him to meet the troupe of performers that she's a part of; however, soon after, General Onox appears and captures Din, revealing that she is actually the Oracle of Seasons who was just disguising herself as a dancer. The seasons soon begin to go out of control now that Din has been kidnapped, and it is up to Link to return Holodrum back to normal. With the help of the Rod of Seasons, Link acquires the eight Essences of Nature scattered all over the land in order to restore the Maku Tree's power and enter Onox's Castle. After the young hero defeats the evil menace and rescues the Oracle of Seasons, peace returns to Holodrum and the order of nature is back to its normal state. Soon after Oracle of Seasons, Link is again summoned by the Triforce to save the land of Labrynna. Upon landing, he hears a cry for help, and he soon finds that Impa, Zelda's caretaker, is being surrounded by monsters. Link easily scares them off, and Impa asks that he help her search for a woman named Nayru. After finding Nayru, it is revealed that Veran, the Sorceress of Shadows, possessed Impa in order to manipulate Link into leading her to Nayru, who turns out to be the Oracle of Ages. Veran quickly takes over Nayru's body, which she uses to alter events in the past to ruin the future. It is Link who, with the help of the Harp of Ages, travels through time in order to rescue the Oracle and restore the ages back to normal. After Link frees Nayru from Veran's possession, the Oracle of Ages teaches the young hero a song crucial to his quest in collecting the eight Essences of Time scattered over the land of Labrynna. Unfortunately, soon after, the Sorceress of Shadows possesses Ambi, the queen of Labrynna in the past, and takes refuge in the Black Tower. Link, with all the Essences in hand, heads over to the sinister tower to defeat Veran once and for all. After this adventure, Link sets sail to an unknown destination aboard a ship. After Oracle of Ages, Link is seen aboard his ship after leaving the land of Labrynna; however, he is soon caught in a deadly thunderstorm which results in the destruction of his ship. His unconscious body is later found by Marin on a faraway island's shores. When he awakes, he discovers that he had miraculously been washed ashore on Koholint Island and makes preparations to leave the island by first finding his missing sword. A mysterious owl then approaches Link and explains to him about a sleeping being on the island, the Wind Fish, and that Link can only leave the island once The Wind Fish has been awoken from its eternal slumber. To awaken the Wind Fish, Link was forced to embark on a long journey and go through many dungeons to retrieve the Instrument of the Sirens. Link is eventually instructed by the owl to go to the Southern Face Shrine where he discoveries a startling truth about the island. Koholint Island is but a dream of The Wind Fish, whose dreams had been invaded by Nightmares and who is unable to awaken. If The Wind Fish awakes, the whole island shall disappear. Link had apparently been pulled into The Wind Fish's dream world and was now a part of it, and only he can awaken the dreamer. He eventually acquires all eight of the instruments and defeats all of the Nightmares, thus freeing The Wind Fish from their terror. Link is then named the hero of The Wind Fish's dream world by the owl before it disappears, and Link finally awakens The Wind Fish. As the island fades away, Link is forced out by a stream of water and awakens to find himself on a wooden board, back in the ocean. When he looks up, he sees The Wind Fish flying in the sky and smiles. It is unknown what happens to Link afterward, as he no longer has a ship. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A, possibly 2-C, likely higher | High 5-A | At least High 6-C Name: Link, Hero of Two Worlds, Hero of the Wind Fish, Hero of Seasons and Ages Origin: Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Unknown (His age is never officially confirmed) Classification: Hylian Swordsman, Descendant of the Royal Knights Attack Potency: At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level, likely higher (Defeated Ganondorf amped with the full triforce. Making him superior to Yuga Ganondorf who was going to consume both lorule and hyrule.) | Dwarf Star level (Has the triforce of courage within him. Outright even used as a story point that he has it. Can obtain the master sword.) | At least Large Island level (Defeated the Nightmares who were stated to rule over Koholint Island by making the Wind Fish sleep endlessly.) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Regular Human, higher with pegasus boots (Can clear entire rooms in a couple of seconds) | Regular Human, higher with pegasus seeds | Regular Human, higher with pegasus boots Combat Speed: At least MFTL+ | FTL '''| '''FTL Reaction Speed: At least MFTL+ (The triforce was capable of restoring the sacred realm in a short time frame)) | FTL (Doesn’t have the full triforce, but could still react to Ganon. Should not be slower then his Link to the Past self prior to obtaining the triforce.) | FTL Lifting Strength: At least Class E (Superior to the Four Giants who could hold the moon and halt it from falling.) | Possibly Class K(His regular power bracelet should not be too far off from Link’s Awakening Level 2 Power Bracelet) | Class K (Stated that he has the strength to almost lift a whale.) Striking Strength: At least Macrocosmic, possibly Low Macroversal, likely higher | Dwarf Star Class ''' | At least '''Large Island Class Durability: At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level, likely higher | Dwarf Star level ''' | At least '''Large Island level Stamina: Above Average (Traveled on two seperate adventures in a short time span without showing any hints of being tired), Limitless with full triforce Range: Extended Melee Range with sword, a couple of meters with sword beams and magic, around 40 meters with Bow & Arrow, Low Macroversal with full triforce Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Wields a sword, shield, hammer, and is skilled in archery), Energy Projection (Can shoot beams of energy out of his sword.), Fire Manipulation (With lantern, and fire rod), Paralysis & Electricity Negation (With the boomerang, Link can stun enemies, and can even negate an enemies electrical physiology), Minor Insect Manipulation (If Link catches an insect with his net, he can use them to fight with him in combat.), Explosion Manipulation (Via bombs, and with bombos medalion, that can even work on spells.), Resurrection (With flute), Invisibility (With the magic cape), Creation (Can make blocks with cane of somara), Invulnerability (Protected from all attacks with one swing from the cane of bryna), Regeneration Negation (Can negate up to Low-Godly via Master Sword & Silver Arrows), Lightning Manipulation (Can affect even literal spells), Attack Reflection (Can bounce back beams with Mirror Shield), Incorporeal Bypassing (Can harm and kill ghost), The amount needed to do for his mana is halved allowing him to spam more magic abilities, Statistics Amplification (With red mail, Transmutation, Power Nullification, Earth Manipulation (With Quake.), Ice Manipulation (Causes all enemies to be frozen solid and with Ice Rod.), Minor Light Manipulation (His shield shines in dark rooms.), Can read unknown languages via Book of Mudora.), Can travel across dimensions with the magic mirror, Wish Granting & Reality Warping (The triforce can grant the user any wish), Regeneration (Low Godly, via Ganondorf's regenerating being done due to the triforce of power), Existence Erasure (Eradicated The Imprisoned, which was confirmed by Fi who can sense the soul/consciousness of someone), Resurrection (Resurrected the King and Uncle), Transmutation (Ganon's wish made golden land corrupted into the dark world passively transmutating anyone who enters ), Invulnerability (ToP grants the user invulnerability to virtually any weapon), Resistance to Magic (With the Master Sword) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Season Manipulation (With the rod of seasons Link can change the seasons at will.), Time Travel (With the Harp of Ages Link can travel through time.), Minor Flight (With Roc’s Cape Link can glide for a short period.), Fire Manipulation (With ember seeds & slingshot.), Movement Negation (Can steal speed with pegasus seeds), BFR (Can remove enemies from the battlefield with the gale seeds), Explosion Inducement (With bombs), Magnetism Manipulation (With the magnet gloves.), Statistics Amplification (With pegasus seeds, Link can amp his own speed), Paralysis (With the boomerang), Teleportation (With gale seeds), Has seeds that give off a smell that attracts enemies away from Link, Incorporeal Bypassing (Can kill ghost), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (With Green Holy Ring), Fire Manipulation (With Blue Holy Ring), and Energy Attacks ([https://imgur.com/1yTZwY7 With blue luck ring), Minor Resistance to Vector Manipulation (With quicksand ring, makes Link unaffected by moving conveyor belts), Resistance to Magic (With the Master Sword) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation (Can set some enemies on fire with magic powder.), Teleportation (Via playing Mumbo’s song), Energy Projection (Shoots beams of energy out of the lvl 2 sword), Can take items outside of his dream, Statistics Amplification (Can increase Attack & Speed or Defense with the Red or Blue tunic), Invisibility Negation (Can see invisible enemies with the lens), Minor Soul Manipulation/Life Manipulation (Can liven up the soul and bring fossils to life), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Stated that once the wind fish wakes everything will be gone, including Link however, Link was still around when the wind fish woke up), Incorporeal Bypassing (Can kill ghost) 'Standard Equipment: *'A Link to the Past:' The Golden Master Sword (through undergoing several trials, Link has the Master Sword blessed by a Great Fairy, warping its form and turning it’s blade a golden color, making it stronger than ever before), Mirror Shield, Moon Pearl, bombs, a longbow, a boomerang, the Quake, Ether, and Bombos Medallions, the magic cape, the magic mirror, the magic powder, Fire Rod, Ice Rod, Cane of Somaria, Cane of Byrna. *'Oracle of Seasons/Oracle of Ages:' Master Sword, Mirror Shield, Magic Boomerang, Roc's Feather, Roc's Cape, Bombs, Bombchus, Hyper Slingshot, Magnetic Gloves, Cane of Somaria, Various seeds, Rod of Seasons, Harp of Ages, dozens of rings. *'Link's Awakening:' Sword, Mirror Shield, Bow, Boomerang, Hookshot, Magic Rod, Bombs, Ocarina, Power Bracelet, Shovel, and Magic Powder. Intelligence: Genius in combat (Could wield a sword and shield from his uncle and use his secret technique just from being told it.), Nigh-Omniscient with Full Triforce (Stated to be an omniscient artifiact, and one of the pieces holds the Triforce of Wisdom, from the Goddess of Wisdom Nayru. Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spin Attack- Link holds out his sword and charges it full of energy to unleash a devastating spinning slash. Dash Attack- Link charges himself with the pegasus boots and holds out his sword for a dash attack. Quake- Causes an earthquake resulting from Link thrusting the Master Sword into the ground. It only affects ground-bound enemies, generally either destroying them or turning them into a Slime. Bombos- With an enchanted Spin Attack, Link sends out a ring of fire followed by a series of small explosions in all directions. This causes all enemies to become inflamed, as if they have been struck with the Fire Rod. Ether- Creates a blast of intense cold, freezing or even killing all enemies on screen, and briefly displays the invisible crystal paths in some dungeons. Key: A Link to the Past | Oracle of Seasons/Ages | Link’s Awakening Others Notable Victories: Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project) - Reimu's profile (Both were at 3-A, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lightning Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Wish Granting Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Invincibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Season Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:BFR Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Category:Protagonist Category:Primary Protagonist Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Games Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Negation Users Category:Insect Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Creation Users Category:Invulnerability Users